


Down On You

by writeforyou



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 15:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2697593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeforyou/pseuds/writeforyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen wants something. Lavellan has never done it before. PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down On You

**Author's Note:**

> written based off a dragon age kink meme prompt but it doesn't really answer it so.
> 
> unbeta'd so all mistakes are my own

 

It was early morning and the sunlight that streamed through the haphazard hanging sheets that acted as makeshift curtains over the acting window. In the shadows which they lay, it looked like a halo had appeared around her head. Her hair had grown out of shape, the strands that fell at the front of her face were too big to slide behind her ear and curled at the edges, and her eyes glowed blue when she smiled at him. The sheets were tucked around her, slipping off her shoulder when she sat up, and her thighs, scarred and battle worn, warmed his shoulders when they pressed there. The Herald of Andraste in all her glory.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” she demanded to know.

Amarië was never one to skirt around something, no matter the subject. Cullen ran his hands along her thighs, fingernails catching in the raised marks there. He tilted his head and his lips pushed along the inside.

“A beautiful lady is sitting, completely bare, before me,” Cullen mused, “What fool would I be if I didn’t stare?”

“The biggest,” Amarië agreed, and her back arched when she bent down to kiss him.

Maker, he would never get enough of her kisses.

One hand left her thigh to wrap into her hair and hold her close for just a little while longer. She made a pleased noise that vibrated through him, and she cupped his cheek, deepened the kiss until he shivered with want and had to pull away to groan.

Amarië was smiling at him again, a flush high on her cheeks and Cullen felt inexplicitly pleased that he was the one who put it there. “Commander, you can’t want to go again. I was always told that human men lacked…stamina.”

Cullen burst a laugh that had Amarië having to brace herself on the headboard to not be jerked off. “Perhaps some men,” he admitted, “Or perhaps it’s just you.”

She hummed, “Probably me,” she agreed and squirmed when, in retaliation, that Cullen dug his fingers playfully into her side. His eyes drew to her breasts, perfect handfuls, and his mind wandered as his hands followed. Amarië made a surprised noise that dropped into a happy sigh. His thumb brushed across her nipple until it pebbled. She leant into the touch.

“Move up,” he muttered the order.

She paused. “Move up, to whe-“she started, realised and blushed. “Oh.”

“Oh?” Cullen repeated and paused the movement, uncertain, “Is that…okay?”

“I, I mean, I suppose, I just,” Amarië stopped and tried again, “We haven’t done that.”

No, they hadn’t, and not because Cullen didn’t want to. When they had started what this was, not even that long ago, he hadn’t wanted to push. Amarië liked being in control. She was tough and strong and knew what she wanted. She took what she wanted. Cullen was more than happy to oblige if what she wanted to take was him. He had never had the chance to ask, too busy relishing what he was given to try for anything more.

Andraste though did he want to. He thought about it too much. Sometimes, when they were in the war room, and she’d lean over the table, he wondered whether she could keep her concentration if he was behind her legs. Or, he thought about her alone in her rooms and slipping beneath the covers to make her cry out for him. And then there was the whole thing about his desk, and let’s not even get him started on her throne. Just the thought had his dick hardening against his thigh.

She was so close now. He had to ask. “I would like to.”

Her eyes were blown, her lips parted wet. “Would you really?”

“Yes.” His voice rasped. His hand left her breast, traced swirls down her lean and muscled stomach, through the light coloured hair to press his thumb to her slit. She was so wet, just the slight hint of press had her lips parting and his hunger grew. “Please.”

He didn’t mean to beg. Or maybe he did, because he knew that it would make her shake a little with pleasure, would make her bit down harshly on her bottom lip and her flush spread down her neck. She nodded shakily, and, after a pause, she shifted forward, reached one hand out for the headboard and the other into his hair. She stroked the bed wrangled curls away from his face affectionately, and then he had want he wanted.

He didn’t waste time, his hands gripping at her arse cheeks to drag her just where she needed to be. Amarië gasped, fingers knotting in his hair as if on reflex, and her thighs quaked around his head when he flicked his tongue out to taste.

It made him moan, made him desperate for more and he held her down onto him. He wasn’t one to abuse his strength, not against her, but this, fuck, he couldn’t help it – he was probably bruising her, he told himself, and guilt curled and he released his hold carefully, rubbing at the skin, but she didn’t let up, pushed herself down onto his face. Maker save him.

All Cullen could smell was Amarië. He couldn’t breathe properly, each one shuddered and heavy against her slit, but he didn’t care. His tongue zigzagged a path and dipped in, fucked her roughly, unevenly, and her choked moans were so loud, even over the pounding of blood in his ears.

He had to pull away to breath, just for a moment, and she was so beautiful. He should tell her again he thought. Tell her that she was wonderful to him, tell her that was everything. Tell her that he loved her more than he ever thought possible. But he didn’t. The words, too emotional, too much of everything, lodged in his throat and all he could get out was “fuck” before he returned to what he would consider to be his duty: making her cum.

It didn’t take much longer, and Cullen wished that he could slow down, take his time with her, drew it out until she was trembling and asking for it. Next time, there would be a next time, please let there be a next time. He could feel her grip tightening in his hair, heard the high pitched curses. She grinded down onto him as hard as she could; his nose brushed her clit and she clenched around his tongue.

And when he pulled away, trailed his tongue upwards – never pulling away, never wanted to waste – and sucked at her clit, Amarië let out a strangled cry and gushed wet onto him. He might have whimpered a little.

He held her there, lapped at her slit until she had to ask him to stop with an affectionate laugh and a fond taunt on her tongue. Cullen reluctantly let her shuffle back and slide from his lap to splay on his side. Her smile was loose and pleased, and her fingers reached up to rub at the scruff on the bottom of his jaw.

“You…are very good at that,” she mused.

Cullen laughed, and when he spoke, his jaw hurt. “Thank you, my lady.”

“You are covered in me,” Amarië informed him, as if he didn’t already know. He could taste her on every part of his tongue, could feel the pleasing bruising of his lips as physical proof of what they had done, could feel the slick that covered the bottom half of his face, already drying. He should probably go wash it off. He didn’t really want to.

“Good,” he replied, and her ears twitched.

“Did you really enjoy that?” Amarië wondered, eyes squinting at him as if he could be lying. It was easy to take her hand and lead her to where he was hard and wanting for her beneath the sheets, probably already leaking, probably already purple. Her eyebrow twitched upwards at the feeling.

“Yes, I really enjoy that,” he told her firmly, and couldn’t resist flicking his tongue over his bottom lip where she lingered.

Her lithe fingers, not really calloused, she was still being taught to fight like a warrior, Iron Bull had taken it upon himself to give her another form of defensive, wrapped around him and Cullen’s eyes fluttered shut. He thrust up instinctively, only just realising how close he was, just how much the desire was coiled tight inside him. It wouldn’t be long. Amarië knew that.  She pulled back the covers, no use in getting them dirty, she had told him once, and rested her head on her shoulder, watching herself work.

He wondered what she was thinking in this moment, whether bringing him pleasure turned her on as much as giving her turned him, but she seemed as enraptured by the way his head disappeared beneath the edge of her fingers and reappeared, white at the tip, when she dragged it down.

His breathing laboured and one of his legs slipped off the bed, and then he was gone. He was silent in his climax, just as he always was, and his stomach muscles bent under the splatter of hot cum against it.

There was a long moment before he could open his eyes again and look at her, Amarië looking way too proud and smug considering. She lifted her hand to stare at the white mess there.

“You do like it,” she affirmed happily, “Can we do it again?”

“Yes,” Cullen answered quickly, perhaps too quickly, but he didn’t care. Just like he didn’t care when she cupped his cheeks and smeared his cum on top of hers when she kissed him. Or that when she returned to his lap, her wet thighs caught the hair on his naval, or that her breasts were now speckled with him.

When it came to Amarië, he was finding out very quickly that he really didn’t care about anything. Except her.

Maker damn him if she ever find out.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing Cullen x Inquisitor and its been ages since I wrote smut so comments and critics appreciated!
> 
> i have tumblr: [caadash](http://gladers.co.vu)
> 
> [[if i write anymore cullen x amarië, which may or may not happen, I will add them all under this work to keep everything together]]


End file.
